Vices
by navycorpsman
Summary: When it comes to vampires, there’s really only one vice: Blood. We drink it. We need it. We thrive on it. I, however, am not like most vampires. I have one other vice: Beth Turner.


_I don't own anything regarding MOONLIGHT. If I did, I would certainly be Josef's freshie! LoL Maybe Mick's, but most definitely Josef's!_

_This is just a drabble from Mick's point of view. I knew when I wrote ADDICTION that he would smell another vampire on her. I don't know, per series, if he can smell which vampire it is, but he's also a PI so he will figure it out. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

When it comes to vampires, there's really only one vice: Blood. We drink it. We need it. We thrive on it. I, however, am not like most vampires. I have one other vice: Beth Turner. And, like most vices, she has this strange way of leaving you breathless, wanting more, and then turning on you. Makes you feel emotions that you didn't know you had; makes you lose what ever control you may have had. Vices make you crazy and Beth does that: Drives me crazy, in both the good and bad way.

As much as I loathe being a vampire, one perk is being able to smell blood and do they not realize that I smell the scent of another vampire on her? Does she forget that intentionally or not? If that's one good perk about being a vampire, then the bad part of being a vampire is not being able to pin point the vampire responsible.

However, I _am_ a Private Investigator. I hate to be suspicious of Beth, but there's this idea in my mind that she's seeing another vamp. Okay, admittedly, that does sound a little odd, but I do smell vampire on her. Jealous boyfriend? I would say that I'm not normally, but this is driving me crazy. It's crazy to think that Beth is stepping out on me. I mean, why would she? Why would she offer her blood to another vampire, but not to me? Is it because of the fact we're a couple and she feels that I may not want to? Is she afraid that I may not be able to stop or feels that I will be hesitant to feed off her? I did once and that was merely to save my life…it wasn't anything else and I felt guilty about it too, but I'm alive because of her.

If it meant keeping her and keeping her every need satisfied then I'd feed off her. It is intimate and can be rather erotic. Simply put, it's another form of vampire sex. The connection between a vampire and his freshie is extremely intimate. After all, the freshie is willingly giving the vampire her blood and that's as close as two people (relatively speaking) can possibly get.

I trust Beth, but still, I can't shake this feeling that she's letting another vampire feed off her. Something is pushing me to find out what is going on. So I do my best to do just that.

Being a vampire who's also a Private Investigator has advantages. Like being able to hide in the dark away from human eyes, but not really away from vampire noses. Which is fine. Maybe if the other vampire knew I was around, they'd leave my Beth alone.

So, I follow Beth, like the jealous boyfriend I find myself becoming. I keep out of her sight. She continues to look over her shoulder as though she has this sixth sense I'm following her.

I can't help but notice that she's got on those 4" stilettos that she only (until now, I guess) wears for me when we're alone and that skimpy black dress. I fight the urge to run and take her home with me. It's hard to watch the woman I am falling more and more in love with and trying to figure out how to make this whole vampire/human difficult, dangerous, and complicated relationship work wear that outfit for another vampire.

I silently follow her and to my shocking surprise, she enters Josef's office. I close my eyes, hoping it's only for advice on how to make a memorable night, but something tells me she's not.

I sneak in, knowing that Josef will smell me, but I have to know. I have to see if he's feeding off of my girlfriend. Jealousy, anger, and confusion well up inside me. I don't know how to handle this apparent betrayal by my best friend. Why was Beth offering herself to him as his freshie?

Why was she wearing that dress and those heels for him? Are they more than feeder/feedee? If they aren't, they are certainly acting it. He's softly playing with her and she's responding to his touch. I feel defeated as I watch the interaction. She doesn't respond to my touch the way she's responding to his.

He's a puppet master, doesn't she know that? Once he knows he has her under his spell…his control…he won't let her go until _HE'S_ ready to let her go. Or is that what she finds so attractive about him? Am I not vampire enough for her?

Josef looks up, so I know he smells my presence. Not that it would bother him. When Josef is eating (and that word is used very lightly in the vampire world), he's not bothered by things. In fact, he's probably gloating inside that he's getting intimate with Beth in a way that he knows I don't get with her.

I can see and hear how she's positively responding to his touch; his teasing; his breathing on her skin. She's practically having an orgasm and he hasn't even done anything other than softly stroke her neck. Both are reveling in the moment and I'm racked with jealousy.

I know I shouldn't watch, but I can't turn away as Josef vamps out and bites into her neck. He looks in my direction and I swear there's a hint of arrogance and domination in his eyes. It looks as though there's even a small hint of victory because he's getting what I'm not: Beth's full surrender.

I know that I should say something, but to do so would mean losing the two people that mean the most to me and I'm not sure I can handle that. Being a vampire means making more sacrifices than you would like to. I'm not willing sacrifice Beth and Josef.

At least, not yet.


End file.
